


She is His

by clandreise_hunt



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandreise_hunt/pseuds/clandreise_hunt
Summary: Claude attracts his mate; a human at that.
Relationships: Claude Faustus/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	She is His

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HikarinoYamingan13](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=HikarinoYamingan13).



Articles of paper littered her work desk, some in piles, some loose. She had been going through every page for what seemed to be hours scanning for any mistakes she was yet to rewrite before turning it over her boss. She had recalled the time when she turned in a paper, not knowing a typographical error was made. Her boss didn't like it, to say the least. 

She lazily looked at her wristwatch, looking for the time when her eyes had widened upon seeing that it is late. 

She hurriedly gathered all her things, stacking the papers in a neat pile before going out of the office and building she was in. 

\----

The metro wasn't as packed as it was during the rush hour yet still she still hadn't managed to catch the last ride. 

With this, she was left with the option of catching a ride or walking her way home, not that it was that far, anyway. In her current state, catching a ride was rather appealing yet, when she had checked her purse it seemed as if she was left with the other option; walking her way home. 

She had rolled her eyes and cursed at herself, eyebrows furrowing. Her knees going weak with each step she took. 

From another person's view, (Y/N) looked extremely pitiful. With the crease in her brows, her eyes dark from the loss of sleep, her visage clearly pale, lips chapped. Not as if they'd care anyway; they had their own problems to face. 

\----

As she was walking her way home, she can't help but stare into the jet black night admiring the moon in its entirety casting its glow on earth as if it were its subject. 

Her mind seemed to have went into another dimension as she hadn't noticed the clouds gathering, rain soon descending. It took her seconds to finally get a hold of herself, realizing the situation. By instinct, she ran, bag covering her head, and took shelter on a nearby abandoned establishment by the side of her neighbourhood, quite halfway to where she lived. 

Catching her breath, she opened her bag to look for her umbrella, only to realize she've none. Why didn't she check the weather status before going to work? 

Cursing herself yet again, she looked around her surroundings not knowing where exactly her feet led her to. It was an olden gazebo, it seemed, with intricate spirals surrounding each pillar. Vines entangling themselves onto one another, creeping up the wrought iron establishment. It was a sight to see, if only it weren't raining. She felt as if she was in one of those fairy tale stories her parents had always told her.  
Where the maiden would run off from her household to secretly meet her lover on someplace they only knew. 

'If it weren't disused, people would surely come here' she thought. It was a sight to see, it was a complete contrast to everything in her neighbourhood. How come she hadn't knew of this before? 

She had decided to stay in the gazebo for a while until the rain ceases, she wouldn't want to get sick, anyway. Drying herself with the hankerchief she had on hand, she settled on one of the benches. 

Leaning back towards the wrought iron bench she was sat in, she sighed deeply before throwing her head back, her eyes now blankly staring at the ceiling before closing them, losing grasp of her surroundings. The rain being increasingly tempestuous, overwhelming her other senses, it being the only thing she could hear. 

/////

The pitter-patter of the ever flowing rain seems to have come to a slow when she awoke. Before she knew it, she had gathered her senses as she caught sight of a spider hanging on a lone thread directly at her face, seeming to be staring back at her with those beady eyes. The spider appeared to come from one of the winding spirals the gazebo was raveled with; not that she didn't expect that there weren't going to be any, as it was disused. 

She shrieked at the sight, eyes widening;pulse quickening. Her hands, fumbling their way to her bag to serve as a shield. (Y/N) had practically leapt from where she was sat on earlier. She had despised those creatures ever since she was but a wee girl. 

Not daring to face the creature, she ran away from the gazebo. The rain still falling, though have slowed down compared to how it was earlier. Had she really slept in there? What was going on in her mind that she fell asleep in an abandoned establishment, one infested with spiders at that? How did she not notice? What if some man decided to get his way with her? 

She had ran past people, not caring whether they told her to slow down or that she doesn't have an umbrella. She knew that, of course, though the thought of how close that creature was to her face earlier made her skin crawl. 

( Y/N ) had reached the apartment complex hers were located in. 

As she neared her front door, her hands had went straight to her bag to find her keys. Fumbling through the various items, she had finally got a hold it. Briskly opening the door with keys in hand, she had gotten inside and closed the door after her in a matter of seconds. Leaning against the door for support, she had tried to regain her lost breathing, knees going weak; soon settling on the floor. 

/////

The spider retracted from the lone thread it hung by before crawling onto the chair the human was formerly sat on. Eight eyes travelling to something she left, quadrilateral in shape. He had took a whiff of the object before it dawned on him that he had left her hankerchief. Inhaling her scent, his body slowly transformed to that of a human's, eight long legs soon fusing into two; his trichobothria weaving itself as his clothing, as he deeply inhaled more of her faint scent her hankerchief had kept. Caressing the cloth with his face, reveling in her fragrance, he sighed deeply. 

" I am not quite sure as to what I feel, though I am deeply attracted to that human lady as if we are meant for each other" he had muttered to himself, readjusting his already-perfect hair and glasses. 

It is as if he was enthralled by her presence alone, her scent even more so, that he felt that he needed to follow her. Do what he needs to do as he has this urge to care and protect for her and would let no one, absolutely no one-specifically of the male species to get close to her.

In hell, finding mates were quite the rarity as not all would have one, others would have even spent their whole lifetimes finding theirs, only knowing they've none after they perish. Him finding his mate was something he did not anticipate, a human being at that, however, was another story. 

/////

(Y/N) had taken a much needed shower, to calm down her nerves, and so she wouldn't get sick as she got drenched earlier. Changing into her pyjamas, the feeling of sleepiness were wearing at her. Though before she did settle onto bed, she went to the kitchen to fetch herself a glass of water. 

Grabbing a cup as she opened the tap, she stared nonchalantly at a wall before a black figure seemed to have moved from the corner of her eye. Carefully lifting her gaze onto where it was, her eyes widened with both surprise and fear. 

A large and exceedingly intricate black spider with what seemed to be musky amber spots across its body had caught her eye, what was quite odd about it was the eight-legged creature seemed to be trying to catch her attention. Moving ever so graciously, side to side- it seemed. It was then that it dawned on her that it was the same one from the gazebo earlier. It was fearfully attractive, with the spots running across its body, though still repulsive. 

It was a shock, to say the least. You don't see a large ass spider everyday in your life though she thought that it was different as she, too, was entranced by this peculiar spider. What more was that this spider seemed to be dancing. Shaking her head, she rid of the thought and went to grab a broom. Whether it was dancing or not, she'd have to kill it as she wasn't overly fond of spiders. It won't explode into thousands of creepy crawlies, won't it? 

Broom in hand, she stared at the arachnid once again. It was still moving as if trying to attract her, something like a mating dance of some sort. It was dancing, moving graciously side to side as if its second nature. Little did she know that the arachnid was so keen on getting her attention. Taking a deep breath, she raised the broom she had on hand. Sight, focused on the eight legged creature. 

(Y/N) was halfway into hitting the creature yet stopped abruptly, though when she did, the creature before her seemed to have evaporated into thin air as thin black smoke had swallowed it entirely.

The lights in her apartment flickering, the thin black veil before her seemed to have evaporated entirely as a svelte man dressed in what seemed to be clothing from the olden eras had appeared right before her very eyes causing her to collapse, due to the shock and fatigue weighing at her frail body for she was overworked. 

///////

She awoke to hearing steps with what seemed to sound like flamenco, a tap-dancing of some sort that she thought she had heard somewhere. The faint sound was lulling her to sleep, yet in the back of her mind, she thought: 'Where was this sound coming from?' 

She didn't leave her audio player on when he had got home, nor did she have any flamenco tracks. With this, she woke up rather abruptly, her body contemplating, but soon following. Nearing the source of the sound, she had gulped before continuing on going. 

(Y/N) saw Claude tap-dancing, somehow entranced by his movements when he took notice of the presence behind him, eyes flashing bright magenta. He steadily turned on his heels, facing her. "Ah, you're awake. You were having a rather soundly slumber." he stated as a-matter-of-factly while re-adjusting his glasses. 

Embarrassment had flashed across her features before it turned to a look of shock as she wasn't sure who this man was. Gripping the broom she had on hand, Claude took note of this and reassured her that he was no intruder, but rather, even he himself dreaded the wretched word, his mate. 

//////

///

The full moon outside shone brightly, casting a pallid glow over both your features.

A handsome svelte man with hair as dark as night, bangs swept to the side with loose strands hanging about his visage. His eyes flashed bright fuchsia with the pupils cut in cat-like slits before turning back into amber ashen hues upon looking at you- in his human form. 

"Do forgive the intrusion. My name is Claude Faustus, butler to Ear- No. " he had asserted- shaking his head. 

"I am Claude Faustus. Pleased to make your acquaintance, miss. " he continued off, still monotonously. 

Who in the hell was this man and what was he doing in your apartment, late in the night? The gall he has to break in and talk to you as if he was no intruder was the thought you had in your head but what had transpired earlier racked your mind. Did he simply come from thin air? 

Something wasn't right with this stranger seeming as how he spoke. He spoke so, olden, as if he really were from the Victorian era-the clothes adding to the whole ensemble. With the gaze he held for you, you stood there, mouth agape; processing everything. He was but a stranger yet, why were you so drawn to him? 

Gathering the senses you could muster, you asked the stranger yet again: 

"W-who are you, and what are y-you doing here?" she nearly blurted out, her adrenaline coursing through her veins. 

///////

"If you would please listen to what you're feeling, it's my attachment to you" he stated, amber hues desperate. His hands now holding your shoulders with a painful grip. 

"Out!, I say! If this is a prank this isn't funny!" you had screamed on top of your lungs, the words coming out raspy. Your throat; chafing. Chest; heaving. You had practically pushed him onto the doorstep of your apartment. Slamming the wooden door on his face before he could even utter a sound. Leaning on the door, you tried to regain her breathing. It wasn't everyday you'd have a complete stranger- an attractive one at that- confess his feelings for you late in the night.  
A mate, he said. Whatever in the hell was that? Is this some plan of his to get you in his bed? You wouldn't want to be all over the news in the morning as someone who was another victim of reputed rape and homicide- as what the news have been showing recently. 

You rarely invite your friends to come over, what more a complete stranger? 

You had collected herself before sitting down on the lounge chair, thoughts traversing freely. Running a hand across your hair, you heaved a sigh and plopped against the chair you were sat on, as if a mound of putty in its relaxed state. 

You had him out of your apartment even though your insides were clawing at yourself to let him back, heart pounding, heartbeat ringing in your ears, contemplating to let him back. A part of you wanted to let him back, as you had some questions for the man yet, a part of you stayed rational seeming as how strange he was. 

Picking at some corner in the room as one thought had stood out the most: 

'Why does he seem familiar?'

///

Watching from afar, was the posited mate. He had initially thought that confronting the human would resolve what he was feeling, to solve this confusion of his, a meal-perhaps ( either it was a mis-understanding and he'd eat her soul) . Yet what had transpired earlier had answered the questions running through in his mind. 

Re-adjusting his glasses, he stood, waiting. Thinking that he would make her his and his alone for she was his mate and that he'd slowly build trust between them. If you'd trust a demon. 

He was going to make her his, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this!  
> If you have any prompts or request in mind, I'll happily oblige to do them <3


End file.
